narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
BLUE BIRD
BLUE BIRD (ブルーバード, Burū Bādo), interpretado por Ikimono-gakari, es el tercer opening de Naruto: Shippūden que inició a partir del episodio #54 finalizando en el #77. Sinopsis El opening empieza con un ave azul que aterriza en el suelo y luego se ven varias tomas de Naruto y Sasuke, en las cuales aparecen la Chokuto del Uchiha, un kunai del Uzumaki, el Sharingan tres aspas de Sasuke y la agonía de Naruto hacia la ausencia de su amigo. Posteriormente se puede observar que Naruto está cayendo desde el cielo y se sumerge en el recuerdo de Sasuke. A continuación aparece Sakura y los demás shinobis de Konoha, incluyendo Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, etc. Volviendo a la escena donde el Uzumaki desciende, éste se recupera y comienzan a aparecer los personajes principales de la saga: Fūka, Fuen y Fudō, además de Sora. Luego se puede apreciar que detrás de él aparece la cara triste de Naruto y el cuerpo difuminado de Minato Namikaze. A continuación aparece la lucha personal entre Asuma y Kazuma para finalizar con Sasuke y los miembros de Akatsuki. Naruto por fin cae y recoge la pluma de la misma ave azul del principio. Basándose con los acontecimientos de las sagas que abarca, este opening es modificado ligeramente en las secuencias de imágenes mostradas ya que, en una segunda versión, en vez de aparecer Sora y el Equipo de los Cuatro Hombres de Furido, aparecen Hidan y Kakuzu en una pequeña batalla contra Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo y Kotetsu, para luego la aparición nuevamente de Sasuke y los miembros de Akatsuki finalizando de la misma manera que la primera versión. Letra |-| Inglés= Vowing never to return once I have taken flight, what I aim for is that blue cerulean sky. Having yet to remember "grief", I have begun to understand "agony". The feelings I hold towards you are now starting to change into "words". As I awaken from my wandering in this unknown world's dreams, I spread my wings, and take off into the sky. Vowing never to return once I have taken flight, what I aim for are those white spotless clouds. I know very well that once I shake free from the clouds and break through them, I'll be able to find that blue cerulean sky, that blue cerulean sky, that blue cerulean sky. With a fed-up sound of annoyance, the rusty old window shattered. Tired of looking at my cage, I'll cast it aside, and never look back. As I synchronize my breathing and throbbing heartbeat, I kick against this window frame, and take off into the sky. Saying to me that I can only attain my goal if I start flying, what allures me is that far distant voice. Feeling dazzled, I have to grip your hand to search for that blue cerulean sky. I'm aware of my eventual inevitable fall, but I must keep pursuing the light. Vowing never to return once I have taken flight, what I aim for are those white spotless clouds. I know very well that once I shake free from the clouds and break through them, I'll be able to find that blue cerulean sky, that blue cerulean sky, that blue cerulean sky. |-| Español= Dices que si pudieras volar Nunca volverías Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo Aún no has comprendido lo que es "tristeza" y recién experimentas lo que es "dolor" Y los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti Debo expresarlos con "palabras" Si te despertaras de tus sueños en un mundo desconocido ¡Despliega tus alas y vuela! Dices que si pudieras volar Nunca volverías Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo Si logras superarlo, encontrarás lo que buscas Sigue tratando de ser libre por ese azul, azul cielo Por ese azul, azul cielo Por ese azul, azul cielo |-| Español Completa= Dices que si pudieras volar Nunca volverías Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo Aún no has comprendido lo que es "tristeza" y recién experimentas lo que es "dolor" Y los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti Debo expresarlos con "palabras" Si te despertaras de tus sueños en un mundo desconocido ¡Despliega tus alas y vuela! Dices que si pudieras volar Nunca volverías Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas blancas, blancas nubes Si logras superarlo, encontrarás lo que buscas Sigue tratando de ser libre por ese azul, azul cielo Por ese azul, azul cielo Por ese azul, azul cielo ¡Oye! deshazte de la jaula que frena tus ansias de libertad y no vuelvas a mirar hacia atrás Emitiendo sonidos parecidos a crueles palabras conseguiste romper la vieja y oxidada ventana Pulsan rápido tus latidos, tu aliento resuena ¡Abre la ventana y vuela! Dices que si pudieras correr, serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Escuchas que te llama una distante, distante voz. Sostén con fuerza lo que tienes en las manos, sigue buscando ese azul, azul cielo Aunque múltiples veces te hayas caído, no importa, continúa buscando tu luz. Dices que si pudieras volar no volverías, así que sigue buscando llegar a esas blancas, blancas nubes Si logras superarlo, encontrarás lo que buscas Sigue tratando de ser libre por ese azul, azul cielo azul, azul cielo, por ese azul, azul cielo. |-| Romaji= Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora. Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta. Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku. Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu. Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora. Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte. Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora |-| Romaji Completo= Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora "Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu "setsunasa" wa ima tsukamihajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu Habataitara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aisou tsukita you na oto de sabireta furui mado wa kowareta Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku furikaeru koto wa mou nai Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe Mabushisugita anata no te mo nigitte motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Ochite iku to wakatte ita sore demo hikari wo oitsuzukete iku yo Habataitara modoranai to itte Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora Aoi aoi ano sora |-| Kanji= 飛翔（はばた）いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 “悲しみ”はまだ覚えられず　”切なさ”は今つかみはじめた あなたへと抱く　この感情も　今”言葉”に変わっていく 未知なる世界の　遊迷(ゆめ)から目覚めて この羽根を広げ　飛び立つ 飛翔いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 愛想尽きたような音で　錆びれた古い窓は壊れた 見飽きたカゴは　ほら捨てていく　振り返ることはもうない 高鳴る鼓動に　呼吸を共鳴（あず）けて この窓を蹴って　飛び立つ 駆け出したら　手にできると言って いざなうのは　遠い　遠い　あの声 眩しすぎた　あなたの手も握って 求めるほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 墜ちていくと　わかっていた　それでも　光を追い続けていくよ 飛翔いたら　戻らないと言って 探したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら　みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 Personajes Por orden de aparición: *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Sai *Yamato *Asuma Sarutobi *Kakashi Hatake *Kurenai Yūhi *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Iruka Umino *Fūka (Primera Versión) *Fuen (Primera Versión) *Fudō (Primera Versión) *Sora (Primera Versión) *Minato Namikaze (Primera Versión) *Kurama (Primera Versión) *Kazuma (Primera Versión) *Izumo Kamizuki (Segunda versión) *Kotetsu Hagane (Segunda versión) *Itachi Uchiha *Deidara *Zetsu Blanco *Zetsu Negro *Tobi *Kisame *Hidan *Kakuzu *Pain *Konan *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi Versión Película *Hinata Hyūga *Amaru *Shinnō *Neji Hyūga *Yamato *Reibi *Shino Aburame Video Versión 1 thumb|center|600 px Versión 2 thumb|center|600 px Video Oficial thumb|center|602 px Curiosidades *Con el fin de promover la película Naruto Shippūden la Película: Lazos, desde el capítulo 70 al 73, se incluyeron escenas de la película, aunque conservando la música original. *Es el primer opening que se transmitió en alta definición. *''Ikimono-Gakari'', la banda que compuso esta canción, posteriormente participaría con el quinto opening de la serie, Hotaru no Hikari. *En la versión sin créditos del opening, se usan unas escenas del cuarto opening, más precisamente: Reemplazaron la escena del equipo de Fūka'' ''por una escena de Hidan y Kakuzu que aparece en el opening número 4. *En la escena de Naruto cayendo, este no trae la clásica insignia del clan Uzumaki sobre su hombro. Esto ocurre dos veces. *En la primera versión del opening podemos ver que atrás de Sora aparece una sombra difícil de reconocer, la cual se trata de Minato Namikaze. *En la segunda versión del opening, cuando Shikamaru ataca a Kakuzu, la banda de este último no está perfectamente dibujada. *Cuando se nos muestran a los ninjas de Konoha, Shikamaru no lleva su característico arete. en:Blue Bird id:Blue Bird pl:Blue Bird Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora